Black Cat Ipod Challenge
by CrystalThunder
Summary: My first ever Ipod challenge. It's a bit odd, but that's okay right?


Ipod Challenge: Black Cat

a third of the songs in my library are from Owl City....

1. Strawberry Avalanche- Owl City

"Where am I?" thought Leon as he recovered from his fall. It had not been his intention to become trapped in Eden but he had somehow. The air was clear and smelled of fruit. A lake glimmered not far from him. He crawled over and looked into its surface.

He didn't see his reflection, he only saw Layla,Tim and the others crying in Sven's car. They needed him. He had to get back.

2. The Christmas Song- Owl City

Eve looked at Sven who stood staring across the frozen lake. She wondered what she would get him for Christmas. They didn't have any money to spend on luxuries so buying something was out of the question. She would have to figure something out.

On Christmas morning, Sven had woken up early to go sweeping. He found Eve blocking the door to the hotel corridor.

"We are not going anywhere today, Sven. It is Christmas. I will spend the day with you and you will spend the day with me. Merry Christmas."

The two spent the day laughing and reminiscing.

It was the best Christmas either had ever had.

3.) Guilty Beauty Love- Vic Mignogna

Train sighed. This girl would never leave him alone. Even after he had separated from Sven, she continued to practically stalk him. What was it she liked?

He went into the bathroom and surveyed himself in the mirror. He was sort of handsome he reasoned. His big, golden eyes certainly caught one's attention and his careless brown hair was interesting too. His bell caught one's ear. He was a simple kind of rolling stone guy. Yeah, he was handsome. Maye he would ask Kyoko on a date just to placate her.

4.) Thee Technicolor Phase- Owl City

Creed never noticed her, but she was there.

Tending to his wounds, watching him when he was sleeping, protecting him

Echidna never noticed but he loved her.

He was human all the same, though he tried to reach a god like state. When Train stripped him of that, he looked in to her violet eyes and remembered how it was to be a person.

They were there for each other all the time.

Lurking in the shadows, supporting each other.

And the irony was, the one they were fighting made them finally realize each other's feelings.

5.) I'm Alive- Becca

I'm....alive?

How is that? Creed thought. Train had shot him, with that beautiful fire in his eyes. Why wasn't he dead?

Train stood over him and told him that he wasn't going to kill him.

He would have to live the rest of his life atoning for his sins, just like Train.

Echidna cradled his head in her arms and asked Train if was alright to let them escape.

Train didn't say no so she took me and her into a gate.

I was alive...

6.) Fuzzy Blue Lights- Owl City

Kyoko sighed.

Why couldn't she have a normal life?

Because she breathed fire and had killed people.

Of course, she regretted it now. Her parents weren't ever coming back either.

It brought tears to her eyes.

"Hey." a voice belonging to fuzzy blue orbs said. "you can come live with us."

She picked up her head and dried her eyes. Leon looked at her with concern.

"yeah, i can help out with cooking if you like."

He smiled and took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

She had found hope in a new life, in those fuzzy blue lights.

Kyoko smiled back at Leon.

7.) Onna no ko otoko no ko- School Rumble ending

Why were girls so difficult?

Layla was nice but she was so fickle i her moods. Sometimes she cried and Leon didn't know what to do and neither did Tim.

It was hard on the two, not knowing what to do but hug her.

And then she would be so happy, she bounced of the walls

She found a new recipe or a cake came out right.

And then they wouldn't know what to say because they were afraid they would dash her good spirits.

And then she would get so angry, she turned red.

But she wouldn't yell. she just wouldn;t talk to them at all.

And they could never make it up by themselves.

Yeah, girls were something else

8.) Machines- Kiss Kiss

Creed was fed up.

With all the chances he had give Train to release himself from that witches spell, he hadn't taken any of them at all.

He just ws so pissed off at him for killing the witch he couldn't see or think clearly

And now he traveled with that sweeper trash and that defective bio-weapon.

Keeping such company was surely what had put out the fire in his eyes.

He missed the old Train but he had finally come to grasp with the fact that the wasn't coming back.

The Black Cat was dead.

9.) The Pokemon Theme (Gotta Catch 'Em All)

His apostles listened to every word he said.

They followed his commands to the letter.

He need to find all the Taoists in the world and recruit them or dispose of them.

The ones that had the power to withstand the drink that released inner Taoism would all bow to him one day.

The world world would quiver in their boots to the Apostle of the Stars name.

Creed smiled.

World domination would be fun.

He' be the best.

10) Cat Flushing a Toilet- Parry Gripp

Flush.

Swish.

When Train was little he loved to flush the toilet

Flush.

Swish.

Till he fell in.

No more flushing!.

WOAH. That was pretty hard! I didn't now it was so hard to do! This was my first so some of them were really odd and rushed.


End file.
